


О пользе переутруждения

by visvim



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: — Если ты не помнишь, то мы женаты. И я буду брать от этого обстоятельства по максимуму, хочешь ты того или нет.





	О пользе переутруждения

**Author's Note:**

> Не первый раз пишу нц, но это самое первое, которое я осмелилась выложить на этом сайте

— Ты слишком много работаешь, Боруто-кун, — прошелестело где-то рядом с ухом, и Боруто едва подавил довольное мурлыканье, вибрацией исходившее изнутри груди от кистей рук, массирующих напряжённые плечи. Чужие пальцы проскользили вдоль предплечья, а затем вернулись и завершили свой путь на шее мужчины, где Мицуки сцепил их в крепкий замок. Щека прижалась к щеке, и Узумаки позволил тихому вздоху вырваться наружу. 

— Отец оставил много работы в компании после себя, ты же знаешь.

В последнее время он действительно проводил достаточно долгое время за документами, включавшими в себя результаты последних сделок, отчёты подчинённых и их руководителей, огромные расчётные листы из бухгалтерии и бла-бла-бла-бла. От количества белой бумаги перед глазами невольно начинала болеть голова. Иногда приходилось забирать всё с собой и работать до поздней ночи, а иногда — даже оставаться в своём кабинете до самого утра. Боруто уже не удивлялся тому, что порой просыпался за письменным столом, и Мицуки, который чаще всего и обнаруживал своего любимого в подобном состоянии, немедленно отправлял того в постель под осуждающий, немного сочувственный взгляд. 

— Но это вовсе не значит, что тебе необходимо проводить в своём кабинете целые сутки напролёт, — по голосу Мицуки нельзя было определить, сердится тот или нет, он всегда говорил тихо и спокойно, вне зависимости от ситуации, но отчего-то Узумаки был убеждён в том, что ему вовсе не нравится то, чем занимается Боруто. Блондину и самому не нравилось его новое занятие — отец счёл нужным передать свою компанию в руки своего уже давно повзрослевшего сына, однако что тот хотел этим показать оставалось загадкой. Если Наруто пытался приучить его к ответственности, то ему не мешало бы побеспокоиться об этом самому. Наруто Узумаки — тот ещё лентяй и обалдуй, правда, когда мужчина действительно принимался за работу, всё выполнялось в лучшем виде. Но такие редкие случаи можно было по пальцам пересчитать. Именно поэтому основная документация досталась несчастному Боруто. Стоит ли говорить о том, что блондин не сдался и принял весь груз на себя в отчаянной попытке доказать отцу, что он тоже чего-то стоит? Боруто был упрямым и целеустремлённым. Боруто упорно сидит за бумагами, пускай и с горящими от недосыпа красными глазами, что уже несколько секунд видят перед собой лишь расплывчатый, неясный текст. И Мицуки прекрасно об этом знает.

Мицуки знает, поэтому несильно прикусывает мочку уха и неспешно посасывает её, заставляя Боруто прогнуть спину и еле слышно застонать от удовольствия. Ловкие пальцы расстёгивают первые пуговицы на белоснежной рубашке и скользят по загорелой коже, царапая ключицы и вызывая шипение со стороны блондина — Мицуки давит зубами сильнее, принося болезненные, но в то же время до одури приятные ощущения. 

— Что ты делаешь, мне надо...пожа-а-алуйста...— взывает молитвами к нему Узумаки, но они уходят в никуда и остаются неуслышанными. Запястья спускаются ниже и задевают ногтями бугорки, от которых мгновенной пульсацией скапливается томительный жар в самом низу живота. Холодная кожа Мицуки контрастирует с разгорячённой плотью Боруто, и от этого блондину становится некомфортно в собственной одежде. Требовалось немедленно её снять. 

— А мне нужен ты, — просто и так буднично говорит Мицуки, но его голос уже давно звучит совсем как один из семи смертных грехов. Боруто готов признать, что один только шёпот мужчины может заставить стыдливую тесноту появиться в брюках новоиспечённого босса, но в этот раз всё ограничивается лишь армией мурашек, пробежавших вдоль позвоночника. И он совсем не знает, хорошо это или плохо. — Если ты не помнишь, то мы женаты. И я буду брать от этого обстоятельства по максимуму, хочешь ты того или нет. 

— Мицуки...— ошеломлённо стонет блондин, когда тот седлает его колени и прижимается грудью тесно-тесно, опаляя горячим дыханием левое плечо и оставляя на нём свежий багряный засос. Его зубы прокладывают дорожку от шеи до уха и кусают сильнее там, где бьётся сумасшедший, уже давно сбившийся с ритма пульс. 

— Да, солнце моё? — Мицуки расстёгивает оставшиеся пуговицы, пока Боруто ёрзает под ним, желая получить ещё одну дозу прикосновений. Он смелеет и водит руками по бёдрам любимого, внутри жалея о том, что сейчас на его муже есть одежда. Хотелось быть ближе, хотелось дотянуться до его бархатной бледной кожи, хотелось почувствовать прохладу чужого тела и осыпать каждый её сантиметр поцелуями. 

Боруто не отвечает и молчит, потому что его затыкают чужие губы. Сначала нежно, затем более страстно. Мицуки всасывает нижнюю губу Узумаки и прикусывает её острыми зубками чуть ли не до крови, заставляя мужчину вновь зашипеть и открыть рот. В следующие секунды язык Мицуки творит невероятные и поистине ужасные вещи во рту: цепляется за кончик его языка и исследует каждый зубок по очерёдности. Невыносимо тесно прижимается к нёбу, от чего у блондина начинает кружиться голова и искры летают перед закрытыми глазами от желания вжаться в Мицуки и раздавить его под влиянием своих порочных желаний. Смешаться с ним. Стать одним целым. Показать то, что его совсем не здоровое желание размозжить ему череп собственной головой вызвано дикой и необузданной потребностью быть близко. Быть так близко, чтобы не оставалось ни единого миллиметра между их телами. Воздух попросту выбивается из лёгких, когда их языки сталкиваются и не отрываются друг от друга до тех пор, пока кислород не заканчивается.

— Всё ещё хочешь поработать, Боруто-кун? — вежливо осведомляется, отстраняясь, Мицуки с его невозможным раскрасневшимся лицом и повеселевшим взглядом. Рваным дыханием и чуть влажными от слюны губами. Узумаки рычит и подхватывает мужчину под бёдра, жёстко приземляя того на поверхность стола. Разбрасывает освободившейся рукой бумаги наугад, параллельно уделяя внимание тонкой шее и острым ключицам на атласной коже. Руки партнёра сжимают в руках его упругие ягодицы и тянут, раздвигая обе половинки в стороны. Боруто стонет от образовавшегося в заду напряжения и трётся промежностью о мужчину, вырывая из Мицуки тихие вздохи. 

— Чёрта с два я буду сейчас работать, Мицуки, — с явной угрозой в голосе рычит Боруто и впивается в него губами, кусая так остервенело и бездумно, что болезненно стукается зубами о чужие зубы. 

Попутно избавляясь от одежды рваными и небрежными движениями, Боруто сполна одаривает своего любовника вниманием. Оставляет кровяные, болезненные отметки по всей груди и задерживается лишь на несколько секунд, чтобы присосаться к потемневшим бусинкам сосков, получая в качестве награды долгожданный первый стон от Мицуки. Возбуждение становится практически невыносимым в тот момент, когда седовласый мужчина как бы невзначай трёт уже заметно видневшийся стояк мужчины своими руками.

— Не заставляй меня ждать, Боруто-кун, — просит Мицуки и смотрит на него так преданно, так вызывающе и так соблазнительно, что Узумаки не может не выполнить его просьбу. 

Первый палец обводит по кругу колечко мышц и проталкивается внутрь почти наполовину под стон мужчины, уже не пытающегося скрыть своих ощущений за шумным дыханием и еле слышимыми вдохами. Боруто двигается медленно, зная, как важна правильная и постепенная растяжка для того, чтобы им обоим можно было насладиться моментом близости. Сдерживаться очень тяжело, а затвердевший член требует немедленной разрядки, но Узумаки упорно делает всё нарочито нежно. Тщательно. Старательно. Не забывая поглядывать в глаза своего любовника, чтобы отметить малейшие изменения в его реакции.

Когда внутрь проталкивается второй палец, в уголках глаз Мицуки собираются слёзы. Боруто отвлекает того медленным, тягучим, как фруктовая пастила, поцелуем, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу и чувствуя жар тела, исходившего от его партнёра. 

— Почти, ангел мой, — шепчет блондин и проталкивает третий палец, от чего Мицуки дёргается и изящно выгибается всем телом, давя на влажную от пота поясницу ступнями и насаживаясь гораздо глубже, ближе, сильнее. Судорожная волна пробегается вдоль его позвоночника, когда Боруто находит чувствительную точку и чуть задевает её, вызывая полный удовольствия вскрик.

— Боруто-о-о, — умоляет Мицуки, и Узумаки вынимает пальцы, заменяя их своим возбуждённым членом. Входит целиком и ждёт, пока чернота, появившаяся перед глазами от ощущения тесноты любовника, не стихнет. Затем делает пробный первый толчок, а за ним и второй, сдавленно выстанывая всякие глупости мужчине прямо в губы. 

Мицуки быстро привыкает к ритму Боруто и уже сам начинает подмахивать бёдрами навстречу сильным, мощным толчкам, царапая тому плечи своими аккуратными ногтями. Комната постепенно наполняется рычанием, постыдным хлюпаньем и стонами. Каждое движение вызывает судороги по всему телу, завязывает узел, образовавшийся внизу живота, туже и крепче. Делает их ближе. Делает их совершеннее. Позволяет чувствовать друг друга на уровне каких-то физических, первобытных потребностей, совершенно необоснованных, но таких ярких и ослепляющих. Лава, образовавшаяся внутри и переполнившая собой всё пространство, требует выхода. Требует конца. Требует неминуемого извержения. Поэтому Боруто довершает этот процесс особенно сильными, разъярёнными толчками, вдалбливаясь в тело Мицуки до самого предела, при этом лаская его плоть своей рукой как можно быстрее. 

Особенно громкий стон со стороны любовника замирает где-то на грани сознания, предназначенный только для него одного. 

— Мицуки...Мицуки...Мии-и-ицуки! 

Мицуки выгибается гибкой струной под Боруто, каждый их мускул напрягается, словно нить под неведомой силой, а затем это ощущение их отпускает — седовласый обильно кончает вместе с голубоглазым, прижимаясь к любимому и желанному телу из последних сил. Пытаясь сохранить эту невероятную близость как можно дольше. 

Узумаки падает на стол рядом с мужем и прерывисто дышит, ожидая, когда белая волна удовольствия позволит ему вновь ясно видеть и воспринимать реальность, но соблазнительная возможность заснуть прямо сейчас не отпускает его. На ватных ногах тот поднимается и берёт на руки любимого, пошатывающейся походкой двигаясь к кровати. Сначала уложив Мицуки, а затем ложась рядом, Боруто укрывает их обоих одеялом и прижимает почти успокоившегося мужчину к своей груди. 

— Я люблю тебя, — совсем уже сонно шепчет Узумаки, прикрывая оба глаза и только сейчас осознавая то, как сильно он перетрудился за все эти последние дни и каким расслабленным казалось его тело прямо сейчас. — Я так устал...

— Я знаю. Спи крепко, солнце моё, — говорит Мицуки. 

Совсем скоро до его слуха доносится размеренное дыхание заснувшего Боруто, и он умиротворённо улыбается, утыкаясь носом ему в область шеи.

О том, что Мицуки любит Боруто, он может сказать и завтра.


End file.
